Home Sweet Tower
by Misty Estelle Warner
Summary: A few years later from where Organized Chaos leaves off. The Warners are now around ages 6, 7, 9. Please R&R ^_^


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Home Sweet Tower**  
Animaniacs Saga #3

_by_  
_Jamie Langevin_

__

Rating: G at the moment

Legal Randomness: Animaniacs and all related characters, ect.. are copywrited by Warner Brothers. The story itself, and anything invented by me is mine.. please don't sue me or take my work!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Chapter 1_

__

"I'm bored!" Wakko complained, and then heard his stomach growl. "And hungry." He nodded. "Definitely hungry. Oh and bored too. Did I mention that?"

"Your always hungry!" Dot rolled her eyes. Wakko shrugged.

"I'm a growing boy! I'll be 7 in August. Ha."

"Yes but what about your mental age?" Dot grinned and Wakko stuck his tongue out at her. Yakko glanced over at the two.

"Now now sibs, don't start arguing again or I'll have to get out the anvils. And Dot's right Wakko; you are always hungry!"

"Am not! Well... not _all_ the time..." Wakko said and Yakko sighed, giving up.

"Okkay okkay we'll go do something to keep busy and get something to eat. Any suggestions?"

"Ooh hey lets go to the beach!" Dot suggested. Yakko shook his head. "Nah that's boring.. Besides that would actually require money for the bus ride there. We're broke, remember???"

"How about we go see a movie?"

"Did you not hear me Dottie? We're flat out broke!"

"Don't call me Dottie!!!!"

"Okkay okkay calm down.. Um... we go to Vegas?"

"What? And that _doesn't_ require money? I thought you were supposed to be the smart one!"

"I am!"

"Then why did you suggest we go to Vegas when we're broke, and say all my ideas wouldn't work?? How do you explain that?"

"Don't get technical."

"Um... guys" Wakko attempted to interrupt but neither Yakko or Dot were listening to him. Impatient to get their attention, he finally dropped a piano on them.

"Now will you listen to what I was going to say?"

"Alright already!" Yakko asked impatiently, crossing his arms in annoyance. "What were you going to say?"

"Did you know that if you turned around you'd see there's a fair over there?"

"Oh."

In single file and moving perfectly in unison, the trio made their way to the fairgrounds and walked up to the entrance. A single guy was inside the ticket booth eating a donut and drinking coffee while reading a newspaper. Dot stepped up to the booth.

"Excuse me sir, may we please have tickets for three?" She said and placed some play money, the kind you often see for sale at dollar stores, on the counter. The guy nodded without taking his eyes off the paper, took the fake money and passed Dot the tickets.

"Thank you" She smiled sweetly and the three siblings took off and quickly mingled with the crowd. As soon as they were out of hearing range they all burst into laughter.

"If that was the guy at the entrance, I want to see how lame the other security guards are!" Yakko snickered. His thoughts were interrupted as a bus load of kids suddenly arrived, probably on a field trip, and began heading in Yakko, Wakko and Dot's general direction. Their eyes widened in horror.

"Stampede!" Dot shrieked and the Warners took off running... in completely different directions.

Wakko paused, gasping for breath, and realized that the stampede of kids wasn't behind him anymore. He also realized something else; he was on his own. Completely.

"Yakko? Dot?" He called, looking around, but the crowd was too dense and making way too much noise.

"Stay..calm.. " He mumbled to himself , "This is only a fair.. I've been separated from Yakko and Dot before.. no big deal... Besides what's there to possibly be afraid of here now that the stampede is gone?"

As if answering his question, a shadow passed over the sun and Wakko looked up... directly at a clown. It's blood red mouth was turned up into a mischievous grin, its face ghostly white, and its glinting eyes were looking right at him...

"CLOWN!!!" Wakko yelled and tried to run away but the clown grabbed him and gave him a suffocating hug. 

"Would the nice puppy boy like a balloon?"

"Let me go or you'll regret it!" Wakko threatened and the clown rolled its eyes. 

"Look kid why don't you just take a balloon and get the heck out of here!" Suddenly the clown's boss walked by. "Um.. nice puppy boy!" He said giving Wakko a suffocating hug. The clown's boss, a huge woman holding a little dog in a clown costume on a leash (poor thing! O.o), smiled and nodded then left. As soon as she was out of sight Wakko turned to the clown, snapped his fingers, and an elephant fell on it.

"I warned you!"

After a while Dot looked back to check if the stampede was still behind her. Not looking where she was going, she suddenly ran into somebody. Like literally... Wham!

"Ouch!" She complained, then as soon as the world stopped spinning she got up and turned to who she'd run into. "I'm so sorry miss... " She stared a moment, then blinked. "Slappy?!"


End file.
